Welcome to the Effigy Corps
by SithLantern93
Summary: The story is still in progress...


Green Lantern copyright DC Comics

Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Nickelodeon

**The Return**

**Part I: Old wounds and new ones**

**NOTE: For those who don't know why this story is also a part of Green Lantern universe, I suggest you to check Maltusians, the Controllers and Effigy from Wikipedia. **

It was nine months since the defeat of Fire Nation and its indomitable former princess and then former Fire Lord, though it was very brief. Azula was still trying to recover from her paranoia, which she was still suffering. Though she always had paranoia like any other dictators, it was not triggered till the betrayal of her friends at Boling Rock. After that, everything became so lonely and dark for Azula. It was always dark, due to her vicious nature but this type of darkness was as new as a newborn baby to her. Though his brother also the new Firelord, wanted to see her, she always declined his requests. She was still able to bend fire but due to her being under extreme supervision, she was forced to stay calm and shut or otherwise she would suffer the same fate as her father did, her bending would be taken away by the Avatar sooner or later.

Though still not recovered from her mental condition, she still retained her intelligence and ferocity. After her sessions with her psychologist, she would try out at the little gym found in her cell. With the new muscles, she was looking more dangerous but she still had her natural beauty, which was not acknowledged by many due to her vicious nature. During nights, she was often thinking the past but mostly her nation under her brother. "Zuzu" she said in an angry but somehow also a sad tone. She knew that it will take a very long time until she gets out of there. Knowing that the escape attempt would prove useless in future, she sat and started to think. She was thinking how Zuko told him that Avatar was capable of taking peoples bending. It was the only time she spoke to him during her quarantine or imprisonment. It was two o'clock at that night. Azula, like most of her days during quarantine was awake. It was always hard for her to sleep. Especially during the days when Avatar was loose. Then suddenly, she saw that she was consumed by a fire of an unknown origin. She tried to bend it but the forces, which caused the fire easily, overpowered Azula. She was strong and vicious but for the first time of her life, except her defeat at the hands of her brother and Katara, she started to scream in agony and was already crying like a fragile and oversensitive girl. Than with huge blast through her cell wall, she was flying at the orbit.

* * *

><p>By the time she opened her eyes, Azula was in a room which she could never have possibly think of. She was strapped and her body was all naked. Her vision was so blurry that, she would see nothing more than orange colored flash and some pink in it. Despite her terrible sight, her ears were functioning well. She was hearing voices which were naturally not ringing any bells to her. At first she thought that it was a nightmare but as soon as she felt that her body began to torch, she was screaming in such agony that, it was impossible for her to consider this experience as a nightmare, though in a way it was. After a couple of minutes, the torching sequence strangely was over and she felt almost no pain. Also her vision was beginning to get clearer. After five minutes the flashes were looking like human like figures. They were taller than average people she knew and their skin was pink more than beige.<p>

One of the figures approached and said; "Welcome Azula, the former princess of the Fire Nation of your world. You have been chosen us mainly for your fire manipulation. We are the Controllers. We came from a different space-time continuum. We are immortal and we know many secrets of the universe and its galaxies along with its systems and planets. Including yours." Said one of the figures. Azula, still not fully recovered only listened and did nothing else, though it would different if she has not been through those painful experiences. "We came from the planet Maltus and for countless millennia; we protected the universe from evil and Azula you have been a very cruel human but also a very tenacious one too as well." Azula, still unconscious, did nothing but to listen. "But we have seen great potential in you Azula."Added the being called himself the Controller. "You will be our newest champion. That is why we will bestove thee with our power to make you become our greatest warrior." Said a Controller in confidence. "You will play a huge part on our battle with the Green Lantern Corps, Azula. With new powers we bestoved thee, you will be a god among your planet's lifeforms." Said another Controller in vanity. Azula was not fully awake at that time but she could hear some parts of what were these "Controllers" saying. By the time she fully recovered, she found herself in a small village like settlemant's road. The road was a bit cold, but it did not do anything to disturb her. Also she was stripped of her special mental assylum uniforms and wore a strange type of suit, which was nearly all composed of fire. At that moment, she felt that she was hungry. In order to ease the hunger, Azula decided to barge into a nearby house to steal the food. She imagined her favourite food for a moment, hoping to ever eat again, but suddenly something very strange happaned. Her favourite food was at her hands! Azula, first extremely shocked, naturally did not believe her eyes at first, but when she tried demonstrate her new power to imagine another things. Everything she imagined;her father Ozai,

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fire Lord Zuko and his friends, including Avatar Aang were trying to find clues about his sisters mysterious disappearing. Zuko thought that she used her bending to escape; because when he visited the mental facility, there have been two witnesses during that night, who claimed that the room was extremely hot during that night. The witnesses were the special guards, who were selected to monitor Azula for twenty hours a day and according to the witnesses, the room was so shiny that the room had been blasted by a powerful attack. "Hmmm. I guess she did not really believe at all, when I told her that she could lose her bending." Said Zuko in curiosity to Avatar. "Don't be so sure Zuko" Said Aang. "Why"? Asked Zuko in a confused tone. "My instincts tell me that there is a power beyond and unknown to this world could be the case". Said Aang wisely. "I don't know Aang. I really don't know what to think of." Responded Zuko in a confused and sad tone. " But whatever or whoever the cause of this problem is, I sense that it could bring a new chaos to this world." Warned Aang. "What kind of chaos? Like a war?" Asked the new Fire Lord. " I don't know fella. I really don't know" Responded Aang.<p>

Five days later, a village near Omashu had been crawling with rumors which suggest that a shooting star, fel to one of the houses in the village. The entire house was destroyed, but lucikly the house was empty. But that was not only the case; some folks claimed that they saw a naked young woman, who had a blue fire like aura. King Bumi, who was now more than hundred years old, claimed that this recent incident should not be undertaken and suggested that, the leaders all over the world should be notified of this incident. Although, this rumor made Fire Lord Zuko show interest, he later expressed his doubts; claiming that Bumi, due to his age would be seeking attention. Aang, was the first person, whom he expressed his doubts. "Nonsense. I know Bumi for long time and I am certainly aware of that he is not making up rumors or incidents to seek attention. Hell. Why would he? He already is well known, due to his participation in the war as a member of White Lotus and already his position as the king of Omashu!" Responded Aang to Zuko, in a scolding yet surprised tone. " I don't know Aang. I am really confused." Replied Zuku;in a tone which described his prejudice. "Anyway,I think we should definetely check this incident. Because I think it has something to do with Azula." Said Aang. "How?" Surprised Zuko. " Because Zuko, there rumors which indicated that a young girl was seen and the girl was covered with blue flame like flashes and the only person we know who is capable of bending blue fire is Azula." Responded Aang. "It could be anyone and how can be so sure Aang?" Asked Zuko in disbleaf. "You are forgetting that I am an Avatar, Zuko. And we can sometimes "see" other parts of the world, when we meditate and focus for a long period." Responded Aang in a calm tone. " Okay you got me there."Said Zuko in a sympathetic tone. "But how are we going to investigate this situation? Even if we do, Azula was very powerful so I think we should-" "Gather the gang" immediately interrupted Aang.

"In the name off..." These were the final words of the chief police inspector of Omashu, before he got engulfed by a blue dragon like fire construct. Amazed by her new abilities, which augmented her firebending to an abnormal degree, Azula again was in her former self. Cold,power hungry,lethal... And with these new abilities, she was laying waste to Omashu within seconds. When Azula torched the police inspector with a blue dragon like figure, she was already surprised to see how her skills were amplified. She began to think that her new abilities were the result of the strange "dreams" she had seen. Though at first it seemed quite ridiculous to connect her amplified firebending to the her dream with strange big purple like figures, the more deep she started to think, the less her doubts about connecting the dreams to her new abilities began to wither. Finally, when she reached to the deep parts of her memory, she fianlly understood that the dream she saw was actually not a dream at all. Like any other abducteed who were abducted by other worldly life forms, she first found it difficult to comprehend the truth, but after a brief and also though moment, she finally got over the fact that she were abducted by other world lifeforms and experimented. After blasting some police surprisingly to her enviroment, Azula stopped her attack and flew away from Omashu. No one was able to understand why she did such a thing like this. She could have effortlessly taken the whole city by herself within minuted maybe seconds. The reason why Azula stopped her attack was indeed not because of mercy or compassion, but rather to fully understand her new abilities in an isolated condition.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Omashu was in big chaos. Over fifty dead and hundred wounded. The people were still trying to recover from the last night's shock. King Bumi of Omashu,Avatar,Fire Lord Zuko and the rest of their friends were in the alley, observing the damage done and helping the wounded. Deeply saddened by this massacre, Fire Lord Zuko himself apologised to the people of city and vowed that the person who did(Azula) this would pay costly for her crime.<p> 


End file.
